


teenage dream

by Bugcoregirl



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, high school AU sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugcoregirl/pseuds/Bugcoregirl
Summary: noel is forced to go ice skating with his family which he hates, but uh oh! a cute Canadian boy is gonna teach him how to ice skate





	teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this because i went ice skating 4 the first time last month and i wanted to write angsty teen noel but then it just became me trying to put everything i love into one fic so hopefully it still makes sense. also its titled teenage dream because teenage dream by katy perry fuckin bops especially when you have a crush

Noel would have rather been anywhere else in the world right now, he didn't skate, he didn't want to skate and he certainly didn't want to spend his weekend watching his younger cousins flail around the ice skating rink. There were a thousand more productive things he could be doing right now, he tried to reason with his mom. But she was determined he needed to be here and she already paid for his skates.

He glanced around the entrance of the rink. It had been almost overly decorated with pink and red paper hearts for Valentine's day. It was incredibly cheesy but it made him ache a little. Ice skating was definitely one of those things that was supposed to be romantic. I mean that's every teenage girls perfect first date idea.

"Whatever" he tried to shake the thoughts from his head. He didn't need to be having an epiphany about how lonely he felt at the fucking ice skating rink.

In about five minutes of him wobbling out to the ice, he fell hard. "Fuck this" he thought to himself as he sat back in the lobby/locker room of the rink. His knees hurt bad and his hands stung from the ice. He sat down on one of the benches and tried to brush some of the snow off his pants.

He put in his earbuds as he looked around trying to distract himself from the pain and the cold. Under the heaps of Valentine's and leftover Christmas decorations there were dozens of bits of hockey memorabilia. On one wall was a entire case of ice related trophies and ribbons. There was also a bubblegum machine that definitely hadn't been refilled since '98. It wasn't very crowded, there was only a handful of people out on the ice. Mostly little kids that must have been born with ice skates on, but there was also some couples. He recognized one or two of them from his school.

He noticed someone walking over towards him, it was another teenage boy about his age and height. He made eye contact and took out of his earbuds.

"Um, I saw you fall-" the other boy started. "Great" Noel thought to himself.  
"- its probably because your skates aren't tied tight enough, if you tightened them you would do a whole lot better. I'm Cody by the way" he said with a smile reaching his hand for a handshake.

He accepted the handshake, "Noel, thanks man but I'm probably just gonna turn them back in"

"Seriously? You're going to give up just like that? You have like three hours and thirty minutes left...."

Noel shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not really into it, the only reason I'm here is because of my mom."

Cody rolled his eyes at that "Dude ice skating isnt that hard, I could like, teach you"

"I dont know man" ice skating sucked ass but cody was kind of cute? Was noel really about to learn this fuckin stupid sport because he practically fell in love with anyone who gave him the slightest bit of attention?

"I'm pretty good at it, I used to play hockey as a kid."

"Children's hockey? Is that even a thing? Where did you grow up, Canada?"

Cody grinned "yeah actually I did, moved here last year"

"Oh, uh... cool, cool" noel stumbled over himself, he shouldn't have made the Canadian joke, it wasn't funny, it wasn't even a joke. He probably blew his chance.

After a second of semi awkward silence, Cody spoke again "are you gonna let me teach you how to skate?"  
Noel nodded, okay maybe he didn't blow it.

"Cool" cody smiled and sat on the bench near him, "turn towards me and let me fix your skates" Noel did as he was told, turning so they faced each other with his foot in between them. Cody immediately started on tightening the skates laces, explaining why they had to be tight as he did so.

Noel was almost entirely focused on Cody's hands, they were rougher than his own hands and probably used to things like this. Used to the cold and used to athletic shit. But not too rough, they'd still be nice to hold. Noel looked back at his own hands in comparison, smaller and mostly covered by the fingerless gloves he was thankful his mom made him wear because holy shit it was fucking cold.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay ready to try again?" Cody said once he had decided that the skates were properly secured. He stood up and reached out to help noel to his feet as well. "Ready as I'll ever be" noel said getting up, he didn't wobble quite as much this time, so that was an improvement.

Actually being on the ice was different thing. Noel hadn't fallen yet, but he wasn't quite skating either. His legs shook beneath him and he had a tight grip on the wall of the rink.

"y'know you are gonna have to let go of the wall to skate right?" Cody chuckled "Here look, just sorta bend your knees like this, and then push off with you feet" he demonstrated, skating a few feet out.

 Noel tried his best to mimic his movements, letting go of the wall and skating towards Cody. he skated a few feet before losing his balance. he fell forward a little and started to brace himself for impact.  
"Woah! i got you" Cody caught him, pulling him close to help him regain his balance.  
"Thanks man," his voice was shakey, he should probably back up but instead he lingers too close for two people who are just friends to be.  
"Here you can hold my hand" Cody offered "if you think that might help"  
 Noel felt himself blushing and he hoped it wasnt too obvious. He should say no. "Uh, y-yeah, that would be, uh, helpful" he stumbled over himself. Hands intertwined, Cody led him around the rink. Eventually he started to get the hang of it, of course it didnt help that everytime Cody looked at him his stomach flipped around and his brain could barely fuction.

When his brain finally could process what was happening, he realized it was a little pathetic. Not only had he fallen head over heels in love in about fifteen minutes, he was letting himself be lead around by the hand like a little baby.

"I think i can probably skate on my own now, you dont have to hold my hand"

"Yeah, probably,but do you want to stop holding hands?"  
Noel bit his lip, he was incredibly flustred now. He couldnt even make eye contact.  
"Its okay if you want to keep holding hands, i like holding your hand"  
"oh,,,oh shit" Noel realized that he wasnt the only one feeling soft at this ice rink. "YEah, yeah i like this!" He said nodding his head "I just realized that your skating instructor usually doesnt hold your hand, does he?"  
"Uh, No this isnt-" Cody could barely talk through his laugh "It usually doesnt work like this. God we are probably the two dumbest people, huh?" Noel laughed in agreement.  
"Yeah, we're pretty dumb."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Time felt like it ran out too soon, and now they were sitting next to each other taking off their skates. Cody nudged Noel's arm to get his attention and handed him his phone, "here, let me trade numbers with you, that way if you ever want a second skating lesson, you can let me know"

The ride home consisted of Noel putting in his earbuds and trying to seem uninterested by the days events despite the fact he was still blushing. He was fucked, he had never fallen this hard for someone before.

It didn't help Noel's youngest cousin insisted in loudly repeating in a sing song voice "Noel's got a boyyyyfriiend, Noel's got a boyyyyyfriiiend!"

His phone buzzed with a text, it was cody.

cody: - Hey :) I dont have anthing to do next weekend, if you want another skating lesson, although we should probably get some lunch or something together b4 we start..

Noel grinned as his blush grew hotter

\- hmm idk sounds like a very thinly disguised date :/

cody: - Haha yeah, if you want it to be ;)  
cody:- theres this place close to the rink that has really good breakfeast burritos, is that good 4 you?  
  
\- sounds good, cant wait  
  
He locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. The ache he had felt before had been replaced with a dull burn. Yeah, he was crushing way too hard. He just wished this wasnt happening so close to valentines day, it was too cheesy. But maybe he could be okay with it just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> ty all for reading this mess! also if i can get the inspiration i might write a second chapter about their breakfast burrito date before valentines


End file.
